Bonds Of Love, Water, and Magic
by Maiden of the Rain
Summary: Harry Potter Spirited Away cross fic. Warning Slash if you don't like don't read.Haku has found a river to bond himself to the only problem is he has to go all the way to England. Something happens that will change Harry's and Haku's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Haku sat gazing at the stars, "it's much prettier here any way," he seemingly said to himself. "No other spirit's running around constantly asking stupid questions, or little girls wandering." Haku looked saddened as he mentioned this. "But you know, I'm not going to be able to stay much longer if you don't except me as your guardian." He finished looking down at the small river. Almost in acknowledgement the water moved a bit faster.

Haku suddenly looked up and saw a boy with jet-black hair "Oh no here he comes again," Haku dived down into the crystal waters changing to his dragon form and hiding himself in the depths. Haku felt the water pull at him then felt it begin to accept him. "No," he thought. Haku's body began to glow with a strange, blue, green light. "Not right now," he thought again desperately, before fainting from the exhaustion of acceptation.

Harry Potter walked to the edge of the small river and looked numbly in. He sat down and felt almost a pull in his chest "I could end it now," he said aloud scooting close to the edge. "I could make it all stop." He leaned closer to the water. "All I have to do is let go," he suddenly let go of the bank. Sliding into the water he shut his eyes tight, while holding his breath. Out of nowhere there came a blinding flash. Harry opened his eyes seeing himself glowing brightly, before he fainted from lack of air.

Haku woke as the boy with the bright green eyes plummeted into the water. He watched horrified as the light meant for him also engulfed the boy. Changing back to human form he swam towards the boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the shore. Haku dragged him out of the water and on to the shore. He wasn't breathing. He quickly pumped the boys chest 1, 2,3,4, Haku pressed his mouth to the boys breathing into his lungs. Haku felt wonderful and giddy in a way he had only felt once before when he met that girl…Chihiro five years ago. The boy spluttered and spit up water. Haku backed away and wiped his mouth. Haku now realized there was going to be a lot going on soon…now that he'd found his mate.

Harry woke at the shore looking around trying to remember what had happened. He had no idea. His last memory was right before he fell in the water. Then suddenly all he could see was that flash of light again, and something pushing him towards the shore. "Probably the giant squid," he thought sitting up. He looked around. Everything looked normal maybe he had just drifted back to shore. No that couldn't be, something…or someone had saved him. He got up and began to walk back towards the castle, as he turned his back on the river he heard a large splash. Turning he saw nothing but ripples on the water.

Harry stood at entrance to the Griffendor tower soaking wet. "Butter cup," he spoke softly, it was far past the hours he should have been out. Ever since he had discovered the river running from the lake, it had felt as if he was some how connected. Harry had gone to visit the river waters every night, to the point where Hermione had begun to get worried. Neither of them had yet told Ron. Ron just wouldn't take to something like that, and lately Ron's taunting of the stupidest things made Harry cringe.

"Harry you're later than usual," she spoke from the chair nearest the common room fire.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"My god Harry you're soaked, what did you do fall in"

"No, I…I jumped in myself," Harry thought back and couldn't remember why he had done it, it was almost as if he had done it on impulse now. He could remember feeling the soothing water, and the way it made him feel safe. The way he had woken up on the shore, and no one had been there. Who had saved him?

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked almost knowing she would not get and answer. Harry rarely talked to anyone since Dumbledore had been murdered. Well, now that she thought of it, it actually started after he lost Sirius. Harry began to walk off, "wait," called Hermione as she summoned a towel, "here we don't want you getting a cold now do we." she smiled. Harry nodded and went up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories laying the towel over his wet hair. It just seemed like Harry didn't care at all now. Voldemort was still out running a muck and Harry didn't care.

"I'm going to check this out," Hermione murmured, before she herself went to her dormitory to go to sleep. "Tomorrow I'll go to the library and see if there are any books on mental conditions," she thought changing into her nightgown and yawning, "Yes tomorrow." Almost as soon as she hit the pillow she fell asleep.

**In the boys dormitory**

Harry twisted and turned in bed he felt as if he were on fire, his whole body was burning. It wasn't a hurtful burning but almost passionate. Then, the dreams came. He had been having them since he began visiting the river. A serpent almost looking like it was flying through the water. Suddenly, it changed into a stunningly handsome boy. Harry couldn't help but smile in his sleep. The boy swam over to where Harry had sunk. Holding him and pulling him towards the shore. Once there, he looked at Harry intently.

Harry awoke with a start. His scar felt as if it had been pierced with a knife. His clothes were torn to shreds as something silvery and blue began to protrude through his back, silver horns sprouted from his crown. Harry could take no more. A shrill scream was heard through out Griffendor tower. The wings were drawn back in along with his horns.

"You ok mate," Ron asked walking over. Harry nodded. "Are you sure, your eyes look weird and so does your hair, bloody hell Harry your bleeding." Harry turned to look at his shirt finding ragged holes in the cloth and two very long and deep cuts in his back coming down from the top of his shoulder blades. He had blood streaming down his face from the cuts on his head. Harry thought he was going to be sick. Ever since Dumbledore's death he had been getting light headed around blood, even his own.

Harry ran to the bathroom and leaned his head over the toilet as he heard running feet moving up the stairs to the tower. "Harry are you ok," Hermione came running in to stop short as she looked at him. She instantly came back to herself. "Ron get madam Pomfre, Hurry," she yelled at the still disgruntled red head. He ran from the room. Ginny walked in to look at Harry.

"Oh no, Harry are you ok," Ginny screeched running to his side. Anyone could tell the young girl had adored Harry since the time he had saved her from near death in the Chamber of Secrets. She was scared out of her wits at the sight of him.

Harry nodded, " I will be I just felt a little sick is all," he straightened himself up. "It wasn't a dream," he thought, Harry ran a hand over where his horns should have been he felt to tiny bumps, he gulped, "why do these things always happen to me." He ran a hand over his back, "wings?" he asked aloud everyone stared at him. He fainted. He woke Up two seconds later to Hermione saying "Hold still Harry this may burn a little bit," she poured a cool liquid on to the wounds in his back, it instantly began to burn. She took a cotton ball and poured some of the liquid in the wounds on his head before dabbing them with the cotton ball. Harry gritted his teeth. He felt something in him burn when she touched him. It was almost like jeolousy from another person. It was unexplainable and it worried Harry. Harry's ears were burning with conversation why did everyone have to be so loud?

"There that should clean it," Hermione said rubbing off the last of the blood and looking at him worriedly. "I need to check this out, I'll just sneak to the library tonight after everyone's asleep again. I knew something was wrong," she thought to herself.

Harry looked at her, "Need to check what out?" He asked her.

"Oh sorry did I just say that out loud silly me," she said covering her mouth.

"I didn't hear you say anything Hermione," Ginny said.

Just then they were interrupted as Neville walked in.

"Harry what did you do to your hair, and what is wrong with your eyes," Neville asked looking at him strangely. Harry looked at the mirror, he now had blue/green streaks twisting there way through his hair, and his eyes had gone a crystal blue, "why in Merlin's name is this happening to me?" he thought to himself.

Madame Pomfre came running in, " by Jove Harry what have you gone and done now," she said looking at his back, eyes and hair. Then stopped with a surprised look.

"What is it Madam?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing just looking at the damage," the nurse covered up quickly.

"A little to quickly," thought hermione," she's hiding something."

"Who's hiding something?" asked Harry aloud.

Hermione gave him an odd look, and madam Pomfre was again taken by surprise, "O bloody hell a full blood, wonderful," she muttered to herself aloud. Harry didn't hear her.

Harry still felt a little sick as the school nurse bandaged his back and pretended to try millions of counter curses on his hair and eyes, she herself knowing there was not one, "I'm sorry Harry but you may have to deal with that blue color for a…for a while I will go work on trying to fix it though I will check on you in the morning, so no running off before classes start, am I understood?" she asked Harry only receiving a nod. "Ok everyone back to their beds, goodnight," she said quickly leaving. "I hope Minerva has not gone to sleep yet," she said quietly as she closed the door.

"Harry are you still awake?" Ron asked.

Harry grunted "mmhmm"

"Why do you think they didn't ask what happened to you"

It hit Harry full force no one had asked him what happened. "That's strange," Harry thought. "You would think that at least someone would have asked what had happened to me, not even Hermione did?" Harry began to drift to sleep the whole thing had wore him out.

"Goodnight Harry," Ron whispered but Harry was already asleep.

**In The Head Mistresses Office**

"I can't believe this is happening, and a river spirit none the less." McGonagle looked disgruntled in her cotton nightgown her hair had fallen round her shoulders and was very messy.

"I'm sorry Minerva but that's the only thing this could be you know the signs, I knew it right away," replied a very tired looking Madam Pomfre. "Please, can we deal with this in the morning, after I attend to Mr. Potter, I am quite tired and I know you are to, lets just get some rest." The nurse stalked away heading to her room. Hermione ducked out of the way as she did. Not usually the one to get into **any** trouble, she had snuck out and followed the nurse knowing she would have to tell somebody of what she had just encountered.

"A river spirit," Hermione thought to herself. "That would explain why he keeps sneaking out to the river, but what did the spirit do to him?"

Her question was answered as McGonagle muttered, "Bonding with a river spirit only Harry Potter could do such a thing."

END


	2. Chapter 2

In The Morning:

Harry woke up to find Ron starring at him. "Hey sleepy head, does your back still hurt?" Ron said leaning down and attempting to turn him over. His touch burned. Harry grunted, but turned over. "Madam Pomfre told Hermione to change your bandages when you woke up but, Hermione has been gone for about an hour. She came up to check on your earlier. You were still asleep so she asked me to do it."

"She did where is she now," Harry attempted to sit up, and Ron helped him. There was that burning again. Grabbing a roll of bandages Ron began to remove the old ones, which were now crusted with dark red blood. Ron pulled a face.

"She went to the library, where else." Ron said.

"Did she say why?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"My your talking a lot this morning aren't you?" Ron took the bandage off completely.

Harry took one look at it and almost fainted, "Ron can you get that out of here please," Harry held a hand over his mouth as bile rose on his throat.

Ron looked at him and quickly took the old bandages to the trash. He came back in the room with a bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol. "No wonder it burned so much last night," Harry thought.

"All she said was she was going to do some research. Ok Harry we will get this done, then Madam Pomfre wanted me to take you to the hospital wing after breakfast," Harry nodded. Ron gently poured some of the cool liquid on to Harry's back. Noticing him cringe as he touched him. Ron blew on it. "Is that better?" he asked.

Harry looked at Ron and for a moment he thought he saw something in the boys eyes, but it soon faded as the bell to signal breakfast sounded.

In The Library:

"I don't believe it," Hermione whispered to herself as she flipped through a book called, The Binding Rituals of Spirits and Other Non-Living Beings. Hermione was looking at a certain page that read,

River Spirit:

The River Spirit is most likely the strongest spirit known of other than the Wood Spirit, see page 209, both pull their power from the Earth.

River Spirits usually take the form of a dragon or fish. A River Spirit is commonly bound to a river at birth, but can occasionally loose it's connection with its river, causing it to take human form and search for a river that needs a guardian spirit. For most River Spirits now a days that is not and easy task. Most have to wait 100 to 200 years to find and abandoned river. Then the spirit will have to draw years of reserved energy into work on begging the river to take him/her for their new guardian. This process can take up to a year leaving the spirit vulnerable (He Who Must Not Be Named killed many river spirits to take there blood.) River Spirit blood acts like phoenix tears, as an antidote after the spirit has been dead for more than 24 hours. Taken before then and it is highly poisonous. In cases where the river spirit owned an extremely large river like Hajji of the Nile River in Egypt, their blood can even bring someone from the dead. That's why river spirit blood is a class ten non-tradable substance.

There have been numerous recorded cases where a human has fallen into a river when a river spirit was being accepted as its guardian, somehow turning the human into a half river spirit, the human in most cases will die, and so will the river spirit having also been bound to the human as a mate, but in some cases where the human is strong willed and powerful the binding does not kill them, though they are still bound to the river spirit and want to be there mate, causing all the known survivors we know of, to choose to leave the human life and decide to live the secluded life of a river spirit, with their mate.

In the cases where the person has River Spirit blood coursing through their veins they will become a full river spirit. Growing horns, this rarely ever happens as most pureblood wizarding families despise the thought of enter breading. The horns should be very small unless the half ling feels threatened. In which case the horns shall become very large. When the horns are protruding some strong river spirits can read people's thoughts.

6 Ways to tell if someone you know has been bound to a river spirit:

The new half ling would have had a dream of the river spirit that turned him or her, and a very arousing one at that. The spirit will show them the ways of the river and most will understand, then the change begins.

Most half lings will grow wings, silver wings in the dominant spirit, blue in the submissive, and the ones that have not found out yet will be almost swirled with the two colors. The wings like the horns will not be visible until the half ling feels threatened. Many people kept fakes of these wings since they are very beautiful

A burning sensation will occur if someone other than their mate touches them

Change of color in eyes, hair, or other facial features

Drastic weight loss or gain

They will constantly feel the urge to go to their river and be with it and the spirit they are bound to. In this case you should let them. River Spirits can become very lonely when they are not near the place they are bound to. The River Spirit who bound the person you know, will also feel an empty spot for the other they have bound with them to their river.

Hermione ran down to the hospital wing. Both boys were talking about what had happened last night. Harry refused to tell Ron what had gone on claiming he couldn't remember. "Harry can I speak to you, for a moment," she said in a hushed voice. Harry looked at her and nodded half knowing what it was going to be about.

Hermione grabbed his arm, it burned savagely and Harry cried out. Hermione gave him a strange look and let go knowingly. He followed her to an all-to-familiar bathroom, Moaning Myrtles. "Harry why didn't you tell me about the dream," Harry blushed, and looked away. "Well anyway," Hermione looked around and stood on her tiptoes to pat Harry's head, She recoiled quickly. "I knew it Harry you had the river spirit blood on your mums side I checked it out. Why didn't you say anything about her? You could have at least told me. How long have you been with her, and I wan't..."

Hermione was cut short as Harry whispered something.

"What?" she asked also in a hushed voice.

"I said...I said...I think she is a...He," he spluttered trying to get it out in one breath.

"Well can I meet him?" Hermione asked apparently unfazed by this announcement.

"Don't you care?" Harry asked a little astounded.

"Actually most of us..." she blushed, "most of us just kind of assumed you were gay, I mean you could have any girl you picked and you totally ignored them."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "It wasn't on purpose and no, I'm not gay!" he exclaimed.

"What wasn't on purpose did you...," Hermione's eyes grew wide.

Harry gasped, "No, no, no not what I meant," If possible the Potter boy turned a darker shade of red, " I meant getting bound to him, wasn't purposeful, I don't even know his name, or anything about him, except that he's a dragon."

"That's normal Harry most river spirits take the form of dragons or fish. I have an idea, lets go talk to him." she said putting her fingers to her chin.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you on Hermione, I can't talk to him. I probably just ruined this guys whole life by falling into his pond!"

"River," Hermione corrected still pondering, "We should still go. Do you think he even knows your his mate yet?"

Harry looked like he was about to faint, " Hermione he is not my..." Harry felt horrible about what he had almost just said yet tried again," He's not my..." and again he couldn't finish. He looked up at the mousy girl horrified. "He's my Mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

"_What!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you on Hermione, I can't talk to him. I probably just_ _ruined this guys whole life by falling into his pond!"_

_"River," Hermione corrected still pondering, "We should still go. Do you think he even knows you are his mate yet?"_

_Harry looked like he was about to faint, " Hermione he is not my..." Harry felt suddenly horrible about what he had almost just said yet tried again," He's not my..." and again he couldn't finish. He looked up at the mousy girl horrified. "He's my Mate."_

**Chapter 3:**

"Harry hurry we're going to miss 5th period. This is the only time we have to do this and the sooner you tell him the better!" Hermione yelled her black robe fluttering in the summer breeze.

"Hermione I can't just walk down there! What would I say, "O sorry I didn't mean to fall into your pond, I was just walking along, and the water looked nice so I thought I'd go for a swim." Yeah Hermione I'm sure he'll love that!" Harry was getting a pulling in his chest that got worse the closer they were to the river.

"Lords Harry, I thought you were the one who stood up to Voldemort six times! Now you can't even stand up to your future bond mate! And it's River, R-I-V-E-R!"

"Whoa, Hermione you said his name! " Harry gave her a look of disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock," Hermione covered her mouth and turned dark red, uncovering her mouth she whispered, " Almost everyone is saying his name now, and stop changing the subject, and stop making me say things I shouldn't you and Ron," She shook her head. "O good were almost there!" Hermione finished cheerfully.

Harry groaned, "dammit," he muttered, as his heart did a summersault.

Hermione approached the shore, looking down into the crystal clear waters.

"Umm… how are we supposed to you know talk to him?" Harry asked looking around worriedly.

"I was reading, and it said they sense their mates and they will come to them." Hermione stated bluntly.

"O really," Someone laughed, though it wasn't a normal laugh, it sounded like the trickle of water, "Even I didn't know that I just smelled something interesting so I came to see what it was. I guess you shouldn't believe everything you read; I didn't sense anything. O," The stranger stopped, his light hair flashing in the sun, as he looked in Harry's direction, "You must be my mate," He smiled warmly, and Harry nodded dumbly. Harry was in awe he had never in his life seen a being any more…what was the word…beautiful.

Harry held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you…Um…didn't catch your name?"

"Harry why so formal," The stranger sighed. "My name is Kohaku River, well it's actually changed to the Henry River, but if you don't mind I'd rather be called Haku. Henry just doesn't really suit me, if you get what I mean." Haku then reached out and took Harry's hand, "I guess if this is all you'll give me I'll take it." In a way to Harry, Haku actually looked a little taken aback that he hadn't like run into his arms or something. Harry smiled, at first he had actually thought about it.

"Harry umm…we better be getting back now lunch is almost over." Hermione whispered blushing.

"What but we just got here?"

"Actually Harry we've been here for ten minutes." Hermione said blushing and looking towards the boys hands.

Harry looked down to see he was still holding Haku's hand, pulling back with a start, he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "why me."

Before they could go Haku asked, "So this school is for magic users right?"

"Yes," said Hermione and Harry at the same time glancing at each other, they gave nervous laughs.

"Do you think," Haku scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet, "that maybe I could take a few classes?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione said cheerfully, "Though you and Harry might have to explain your situation to the Headmaster." Both boys blushed. "What if he did start going Harry you know the secret would be out anyway, after a week you will be all over each other, I read that to," She looked at Haku.

"She does have a point there," Haku laughed.

Harry's jaw dropped, "You would do that to me!"

"I know you want me Harry," Haku teased, " I can read your thoughts remember?"

"But Harry took that advance thing with Snape you shouldn't be able to do that, could you?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Whether either of us like it or not, we are joined now, if Harry would loosen up he could also read my mind."

Harry was just a little to late with his last thought, " Would you really spend that much time with me Harry? You know eternity is a long time." Haku got a far off look on his face.

"That's enough we have to get to 5th period," Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and drug him towards the school.

Harry relaxed, as they got further away. "Hermione you were right, I was a little nervous, but, I felt like I had known him for a long time."

Hermione smiled, " I'm so happy for you Harry, to tell you the truth I thought this was going to be bad." She giggled. "I thought from what I'd read you two would start shagging each other the second you had eye contact."

Harry didn't look amused. "You know I have quite a bit of self control and I don't think Haku would do that to me…"

"You barely know the guy!"

"Yeah but I just know okay it's like a sixth sence now it's really awkward…"

" You know Harry you've been a lot more open with me lately," Hermione looked sad for a moment. "I really missed you…," she blushed, "I mean we all missed you talking to us and we all feel horrible that you have to go through stuff like this all the time…I'm just digging a hole." She sighed, "You know what I mean?"

Harry smiled for the first time in a long time a good natural smile, "Hermione I'm really glad your there for me thanks."

Hermione blushed again, "Someone's got to look after you!" she punched him playfully.

Ron looked everywhere for his two friends and couldn't find them anywhere, "where are they!" he yelled aloud. "I've looked everywhere." Seamus Finnagan passed him in the hall. "Hey Seamus have you seen Harry or Hermione?"

"Yeah actually I did they were headin off towards the river mate. Why you askin?"

Ron moaned, "I knew it they like each other Not good!"

Seamus gave him an odd look, "what you talking bout mate?"

"They're headed off to that sweet little cove everyone talks about! You know the one where all the lovers sneek off to! I knew it!"

"You've gone soft in the head Ronald? Those two I doubt it!" Seamus laughed. "Plus lad come on we all know Harry's gay anyway." They both laughed.

"I guess your right, no worries huh mate. Okay I'll see ya round." Ron pulled a face as soon as seamus left. "Those two are getting harder and harder and harder to keep track of. I'm going to have to report this to the master."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Harry and Hermione were heading back to the common room at the end of the day when they noticed they both hadn't seen Ron in the hours they were supposed to. Harry had him in Potions with the new professor Prof. Chrno. Prof. Chrno said she hadn't seen Ron all day and he was supposed to have double potions. Hermione was supposed to have him with Hagrid in the study of Magical Creatures Class. He didn't show. The two classmates ran to see if Ron was in the common room worriedly. He wasn't and the other Gryffendors hadn't seen him since 5th hour either.

When Hermione went to headmaster McGonnagle the headmaster said there was nothing to worry about that he had just gone home for a family emergency but he had called and said everything was okay and he would be returning tomorrow. Relieved Hermione went back to tell Harry what was going on she got there and found a note.

Hermione,

I've gone to see Haku, I have a few questions, and I'll be back soon.

Harry

Hermione smiled, "I'm happy for you Harry," a tear slid down her cheek, "I'm really happy you've finally got someone to care for you." Hermione had a sudden pain in her shoulder. She carefully pulled up her sleeve to reveal the bruises, which had all but healed. "At least you'll be happy," she walked to the girl's dormitories and fell asleep. Harry would wake her when he got back. "If he came back," she thought to herself. Hermione was extremely worried Harry like all the others changed before would turn to the river spirits life. She would only have Ron. The only person she could call a friend.

Harry walked down to the river. It was pitch but surprisingly he could see really well. Haku was sitting by a tree, with his bare feet resting in the water. 'Haku' Harry thought. Haku's figured stirred.

'You woke me,' Haku thought back.

'I'm sorry,' Harry thought back.

Haku smiled. "Come and sit with me Harry."

Harry looked at the ground still standing five feet away. "This is all kind of…"

"Weird," Haku finished. "Yeah I know," Haku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I never thought I'd be bound to a being. I just wanted to bind myself to a river lead a normal afterlife. That kind of thing."

"I'm sorry I ruined that for you," Harry's heart hurt immensely at the thought of depressing Haku. The things he had just said cut deep.

"O Harry I didn't mean, Not like that, I mean I don't Mind being bound to you, well I mean…" Haku sighed. "This is complicated." Haku blushed. He knew he had just made things worse.

Harry nodded still a little put out. "I…I have a few questions."

"Ask away, I may not be able to answer them all but I'll try," Haku said eager to change the subject.

"First, where was your Born River?"

"I thought you were going to have questions about being a spirit? Not questions about me." Haku looked distant like he was remembering something disturbing.

"O sorry," Harry blushed.

"Don't be sorry, you have a right to know, you're my mate now," They both blushed and looked away. "Well, my Born River was in Japan. The Kohaku River. I was pushed out when humans buried the river to put a housing unit in. Then I met a witch who took me in. She's not evil, but she can be demanding," Haku gave a little laugh, "after about 50 years of working for her in the spirit world where there were no humans. A little girl and her family wandered there. The witch Yu-Baaba turned the girls parents into pigs. I saved Chihiro from the same fate as her parents and sent her to the boiler man Kamajii. He sent her to ask for a job from Yu-Baaba. The witch was forced to give Chihiro a job.

She wasn't supposed to see her parents. I often took her to see them," Haku's eyes were clouded with unshed tears. "It ended happily she made a deal with Yu-Baaba and here and her parents were freed. She saw the spirit world but she would never be able to tell anyone," Haku wiped the now heavily flowing tears. Harry scooted closer and put his hands on Haku's shoulder. Haku leaned against Harry's shoulder still crying. Harry felt awkward but at the same time felt right about it. "She was the only friend I had," Haku cried, "10 minutes after she left the spirit world a car rammed into theirs at 90 miles an hour killing Chihiro's parents, and turning her into a walking ghost. She can't talk hear or see anything. She doesn't know me. Harry I killed the driver of the other car." Haku was hysterical by now. "I don't know why I did it, I killed him. He has two children and a beautiful wife, and I killed him."

"Haku, I…I don't blame you." Harry was crying now too and couldn't understand why. "I would do the same if something like that happened to Ron or Hermione."

Haku sobered a bit, "Sorry Harry I'm not usually like this you're the only person in my life other than Chihiro I've ever talked like this to." Haku blushed and gave Harry and awkward smile. Harry smiled back.

"So Haku how old are you?" Harry asked wiping his wet eyes before Haku saw.

"Your really want to know."

"Would I have asked if I didn't," Harry laughed and shoved Haku a little, "Come on can't be that bad."

Haku sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What didn't catch that?"

"952," Haku breathed.

Harry's jaw dropped, "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!"

Haku gave a little half smile, "That's young for a spirit you know!"

Harry grinned, then looked thoughtful, "am…am…I dead?"

Haku looked down at the ground, "no you may be a river spirit but for some reason your body hasn't died yet, which to tell you the truth I don't know anything about."

"Wow, 952 and you still don't know stuff," Harry laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" Haku went to shove him and missed his shoulder landing awkwardly on top of him. Haku and Harry both laughed nervously. Haku sat up quickly and neither talked for a good five minutes.

"So…" Harry said still blushing furiously.

"So…" Haku said in the same condition.

"Haku.."

"Harry…"

They both said each other's names at the same time.

"Harry go ahead."

"No you it's okay," Harry said blushing even more.

"Thanks Harry, for everything," Haku pulled Harry into a warm embrace. "I'm happy you're here."

"Haku I'm happy you're here to." Harry smiled in Haku's arms he felt completely safe. He didn't think about Voldemort, traitors, or even death. He only thought of Haku.

When Harry made it to the dorms around 1a.m. he noticed Hermione had already slipped off to bed. He knew if he didn't wake her she would be horribly pissed at him. He walked up to the girl's dorm and hoped he wouldn't wake anyone but Hermione. As he walked past the Common Room he saw Ron sitting in a chair near the fire, fast asleep. He walked over to him. Harry stopped as he saw a book in Ron's lap. _Poisonous Herbs _was the books title. 'why would Ron need this,' Harry thought to himself. Harry went to pull the book away and Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him into a headlock.

Ron jolted, "O it's just you mate. You scared the bloody hell out of me man!"

Harry smiled sliding out of Ron's headlock, "Sorry Ron, have you seen Hermione yet, she was super worried about you?"

"Yeah sure she was," Ron sneered in the dark, "so I'm just gonna go to sleep I'll see her in the morning," Ron gave a fake yawn and headed towards the boy's dorm.

Harry gave him an odd look before walking off, 'he's probably just stressed out about that family emergency thing,' Harry thought to himself. He walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm and heard screaming. Harry ran through the door to see all the girls standing around Hermione's bed. "What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"It's okay Harry I just had a bad dream," Hermione said tiredly.

"Yeah you've had bad dreams every night since you got back from spring break Hermione," Ginny groaned in, "none of us can get any sleep!"

"Are you sure your okay Hermione," Harry asked.

"She's always screaming please no," A 5th year girl piped in.

"Shut up," Hermione said heatedly. She got out of bed. All of you get to bed. As prefect I wouldn't want to have to report to McGonagle about all of you!"

"But you're the one who kept us up!" A second year whined.

"Shut it Alexia!" I mean it all of you go to sleep," Hermione snapped.

Harry looked at Hermione, Her hair was down and matted, her eyes had dark circles under them and she was as pale as a ghost. She looked like him after one of his nightmares. One of his worse one's.

"Hermione…are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Harry I'm fine," She said calming down a bit. She breathed in slowly then exhaled. "So how was Haku?" She asked and half smiled still looking a bit stressed from her dream as they walked down to the now empty common room.

"We actually talked," Harry smiled remembering the feel of Haku's arms around him, "Did you know he's 952? He also had a really traumatic time before he came here, just like me," Harry said sighing. "You know Hermione, I'm happy I fell in his river." Harry smiled gently, still remembering Haku's touch.

"I'm happy for you Harry," Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Hermi-One," Harry said using the nickname Ron and Harry had teasingly given to her after Victor Crum had not been able to pronounce her name correctly.

"Harry, I just…Have you decided if you are going to live a river spirit life yet?"

Harry was taken by surprise, "What do you mean Hermione? I'm going to stay in school and become an auror just like I've always planned to. Hermione…are you scared I'm going to leave you or something?" Harry asked jokingly as he smiled. The smile quickly left his face as he saw a tear slide down her cheek, "Hermione are you kidding me! I wouldn't trade you or Ron for any one in this world you know that! Don't be such a dimwit. I know you're smarter than that. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Harry, you know, you are the best friend any one could have."

"Okay now lets get some sleep," Harry said yawning in the middle of his sentence. 'I've had two heart felt speeches in one day, and I'm pooped,' he thought to himself.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said getting up and walking back towards the girl's dorm.

"What's with you all saying thank you, get over it, I like to help," He laughed and walked back to his own dorms.

Harry got to the dorms to find Ron already asleep. Harry laid down and was trying to get to sleep when he heard a knocking noise coming from somewhere below the dorms and common room. Harry groaned knowing that as the "Protector" he had to go check it out.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak for the 4th or 5th time in the last two days, and set off to see what the sound was. Harry slipped through the Gryffindor entryway and out into the hall it was much louder here.

knock…..knock

It felt really eerie. Harry reached with his mind 'Haku'.

'Yes'

'O thank god an answer,' Harry thought.

'Harry what's wrong I'm sensing you're worried,' Haku thought back and Harry could feel the urgency in it.

'Haku…can you leave your river for five minutes or so?'

knock….knock

Harry was extremely freaked at this point not even the grave yard with Voldemort and his dead parents had scared him this much. He had this odd feeling something was terribly wrong.

'HAKU!"

'Harry I'm coming!'

Haku was there in the blink of an eye. "Haku, I have this feeling something's wrong I know it!" Harry was in tears. He'd never been this scared or worried in his life.

Haku felt it two.

"Harry something is terribly wrong I can feel it to!"

A Blast of Bright green light shone from a room down the hall. It was McGonagle's office.

"O no," Harry ran for it on instinct. Harry stood in the doorway horrified. McGonagle's body was swinging from a rope around her neck hitting the wall creating the knocking noise.

"NOOOO!!!" Harry screamed the whole school was up in minutes to see McGonagle hanging and some strange boy who emanated power holding a sobbing Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

"NOOOO!!!" Harry screamed the whole school was up in minutes to see McGonagle hanging and some strange boy who emanated power holding a sobbing Harry Potter.

"Aww…How sweet," Someone drawled, "Potter I don't think I've ever seen you this cut up about something, is McGonagle's death scaring you." The boy snarled again. "I bet you like that boys arms around you don't you Potter. Comforting to be Gay is it?" Draco Malfoy stood cross-armed in front of Harry and Haku. Harry was still being tightly held in the grip of the River spirit, as he sobbed away. He hadn't even noticed Draco's comment but Haku had.

Haku jumped to his feet radiating power. "What did you say you snake! Anyone in their right mind would hurt as bad as him if they had been what he's been through." Draco noticed Haku's lips were not moving.

"How are you doing that," Draco screeched, "Tell me or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what," Haku thought back to him, smirking. A Bright blue aura was surrounding him as he proceeded to walk towards the Slytherin. "Now your going to finally see what he's been through!" Haku opened the channel between Harry's and Draco's mind. Earlier that day Haku had been doing some searching through Harry's mind. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he had wanted to know more about Harry. He had seen how cruel Draco had treated his mate. The only thought Haku had to fix their skirmishing was to put Draco through what Harry had been through…every dark, un-sugar coated detail.

Colors flashed across Draco's mind. He was a child laying in a crib, his mother bleeding on the floor beside him. Someone was coming towards him wand at ready he was defenseless. He survived somehow. He was a mere child running around a house that was not his, with parents that were not his own. Another boy twice his size and weight begin beating him with things. Mostly his fist but soon large sticks and baseball bats. He became friends with many people to only lose them because he was not strong enough, his parents, Cedrick, Classmates. He lost the only chance of getting away. Draco found the truth out about Sirius and he was stunned. Then it flashed to Dumbledore. Draco had never actually hated the man. He saw how fond Harry was of the man. He had saved Harry's many times now. Then he was gone. The one who was supposed to help Harry through it all was gone. Draco held back a sob, he knew how that felt. Though, he had to admit it was only his friend he had lost and not a father figure. He and Raina had been extremely close till…., "STOP," Draco cried tears rolling down his face, " I understand," he whispered noticing he was on his knees at Haku's feet.

"Now get up," Haku bellowed in a deep voice that didn't seem his own.

Draco stood up his body ached, he turned to walk away but turned back to Harry who was now staring at the blonde. "Harry…I…I'm really sorry." He turned to look at the other Slytherin's standing around, they all had looks to kill on their face. It just wasn't right for Draco to say that to their sworn enemy. Draco dreaded the ass kicking he was going to get. But this was important , " I understand now…," Draco was dreading even more now. They were going to kill him, If Voldemort didn't get to him first. "He…He killed someone very dear to me to." Draco had tears streaming down his face. "So…," he sobbed, "I know how it feels." He ran away. Draco didn't know where to go. He went to a bathroom no one used anymore. It was a girls bathroom but at least no Slytherin's would come looking for him there. Voldemort would find them.

Harry jumped up as all the large Slytherin boys went the way Draco had gone. He knew what was going to happen. He wiped his tears and looked one last time at McGonagle's hanging body, "Haku can you help me up I think we just…, you just did something very bad." Harry knew what had just happened he had felt his mind being torn open for the blonde to see. He was a bit mad that Haku would do that to him. He didn't want anyone to feel the way he had even Draco.

Haku helped him up. He saw in Harry's face he was mad. "Harry," Haku's aura was gone completely now, "Harry I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing let's go find him before they do."

"Harry?"

"Let's just go!"

After an Hour of Looking 

Haku couldn't look Harry in the eyes anywhere they went Haku was staring at the floor. "Harry…I'm really sorry I shouldn't have looked into your memories like that but that kid!"

"Haku I'm not mad at you for seeing who I am you wanted to. You forced Draco into it. He's probably never seen anything like that in his life. I'm sure he's scared out of his mind now." Harry looked tired.

"Haku," He brightened up, "I think I know where he is," Harry ran down a corridor to Haku's left.

Haku stood there with an odd look on his face, before he took off after Harry.

Harry was standing outside a girls bathroom that looked pretty beaten up. "Harry?"

"Just wait," Harry said in a hushed voice. He pushed open the door to hear sobbing. Harry's had dropped as he heard it and the door slammed. The sobbing stopped.

"Wow, that was fast," Draco said in a voice that gave away the tears that obviously streaked his face, "I thought it would take you a bit longer, just make it fast okay, I disobeyed the master I know." Harry was stunned he couldn't move. Haku saw two large Slytherin boys coming their way. Haku shoved Harry inside.

"It's fine Draco, were not coming to kill you," Haku said with a smile on his face. Draco looked up and was stunned to see Potter and his thing…it couldn't be human, standing above him.

Horrified Draco stuttered, "wh…wh….why….What?"

Harry walked closer, "Draco, I guess we've come to help." Harry looked over to Haku he had already noticed the entrance to the chamber of secrets. "You know it took me almost all year to find that, and I came in here a lot. Actually," Harry looked at Draco, and smiled, "It was to see if you were the one who opened up the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry laughed. Draco looked dumbfounded.

"Were you Crab or Goyle?" I had noticed something was up. Draco's eyebrows were raised and he was grinning. "O yes, who was is that had the glasses?"

"Harry," Haku cut in. "Is that Ron?" He pointed out the triangular window at a redhead walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked over but couldn't see Haku was about five inches taller than him. "I can't see!" Harry jumped up and down. Draco laughed heartily at the scene and both boys the dragon and his mate turned to see a very amused Draco. Something Harry had not seen unless it included a smirk. "That's new Draco, I didn't think princes let themselves go like that in the face of their enemy?"

Draco looked down, "Harry, I never understood. I thought you had gotten everything you wanted and…"

Draco was cut off, "You mean like you?"

"What are you talking about I've fought for my life every step of the way! Now you're the one who has no idea what they are talking about!"

Harry looked down…, "I'm sorry that was wrong of me. I don't know what you've been through."

"Damn Straight!"

"Draco can I ask something? Who's Raina?" Haku asked out of nowhere.

Draco's face dropped and he went completely still, he turned away to hide the fresh tears on his face. "She was the girl I was betrothed to marry, before Pansy." He looked at Harry. "I cared for her the way you care for Hermione and Ron. Heh…," he breathed, "I guess that's one of the reasons I hated you Potter. I wanted to be your friend you know that right? First Year? I had just lost her a month before, so I'm sorry if I came off rude." Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. He sat on the floor knees pulled up to his chest an arm draped across each one., "He killed her. He killed her because he wanted his niece Pansy to marry someone's son he knew well, someone he could trust in the pureblood wizarding world. She died because I refused to marry someone other than her. If I had just kept my mouth shut, she'd still be alive!" He was crying again.

"Harry!" Haku sounded alarmed. "Hermione is crying for help! From the Forbidden Forest!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time:**_

"Were you Crab or Goyle?" I had noticed something was up. Draco's eyebrows were raised and he was grinning. "O yes, who was is that had the glasses?"

"Harry," Haku cut in. "Is that Ron?" He pointed out the triangular window at a redhead walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

Later:

"Harry!" Haku sounded alarmed. "Hermione is crying for help! From the Forbidden Forest!"

_**Ch. 7**_

Harry strained his ears to hear Hermione's cries, as he did his horns pushed through his skull. He felt a slight pressure but he couldn't tell how horrible it hurt because of the adrenalin rush he felt. Harry's wings erupted from his back, he let out what sounded like a roar as he took to the air and crashed through the window. Haku stood back and calmly released his wings and horns. He nodded to Draco, "I'm sorry I have to see what's causing this trouble she seems really distressed." Haku followed Harry's path. Though he did not show it Haku was just as worried as Harry. This girl was Harry's friend; he would not let her get hurt.

Haku followed Harry's wing beats and Hermione's screaming to a clearing not that far into the forest. Harry stood his wings drooped to the ground, staring at something. Ron was standing with a decorated dagger at Hermione's throat. She was in Hysterical tears. "Ron don't do this," She cried, "It's not you!"

"Ahh…Harry you finally made it. Me and Hermione were just having a little…chat." At the word chat Ron's grip tightened on the dagger leaving a thin cut on Hermione's neck, "And as for you," He looked down at Hermione, "This is me," He laughed incriminatingly. "You don't understand do you Harry?" he cooed, "all this time I've been pretending to be your friend! Taking you to the spiders you were supposed to die then! I was the one the master sent to put your name in the cup! Not Mad Eyes double ME! The wreck in the flying car you were supposed to get smashed! Even if it took me with you!" he was smiling in a way that unnerved Haku. Harry was still standing dumbfounded in the same spot. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably.

"All this time Ron," was all Harry could mutter. A blue aura began to surround his body; it darkened as it grew to an almost black color. "ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE USING US! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND AND YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Harry's aura engulfed half the forest now. Black tendrils began to encircle Ron.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ron screeched, "STOP YOU'LL KILL HERMIONE!" Ron was terrified he was using anything to stay alive at this point. The tendrils closed in on his hand first making him drop the dagger. Hermione leapt from his arms toward Harry.

Harry shoved her hard toward Haku, "WATCH HER, and PROTECT HER LIKE SHE WAS ME!" Harry growled over Ron's screams as the tendrils began to engulf his entire body.

Haku drew water from the roots of the trees around the edge of the clearing to make a water force field around he and the sobbing Hermione.

Harry walked closer to Ron. "IT WAS YOU THAT FORCED SNAPE INTO KILLING DUMBLEDORE! WASN'T IT!" Ron nodded pleading for Harry to stop this. "YOU SAID YOU'D TELL VOLDEMORT HE WAS A DOUBLE AGENT DIDN'T YOU! YOU KILLED MCGONAGLE BEFORE YOU HUNG HER FROM THE CEILING! YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU SHOVED SIRIUS INTO THAT PORTAL YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HE'D TRUST TO LET GET THAT CLOSE!"

"I DID IT ALL HARRY PLEASE SPARE ME, FORGIVE ME!" Ron screamed in agony. Harry's aura flashed and Ron was gone. All that was left was a small puddle of water that would dry in tomorrow's sun and Ron's wand.

Harry collapsed, he used up all the energy he had, and now there was no more. Harry was a true spirit. Harry's wings were covered in mud as rain began falling. Haku let the force field fall and ran to where Harry had fallen. He picked him up and pulled him close to his chest. "I did not want this for you my love," Haku said as he held Harry close. Hermione stood and watched all this happen numbly. Now she would have no one. Harry could only choose one path now. And Ron had already chosen his. She fell to her knees in shock. It was all too much. She to blacked out.

Haku looked around, his tear stained face hidden by the grave amount of rain falling. He saw Hermione ten feet away pass out from all the strain. Haku was losing power he had been away from his river all night now. He withdrew his wings, and picked Harry up bride style gently and carried him back to the river laying him at the shore. He turned back to get Hermione grimly. As he walked back into the clearing he noticed the damage his mate had done. No river spirit Haku knew could inflict this much damage with an aura alone. Trees were torn down, and the grass was missing in patches. The entire place looked like it had been run through by more than one natural disaster. A ghostly fog covered the clearing. Hermione was crumpled in a heap. Haku picked her up gently. He had looked into her past but it was her that had to tell Harry why she was so torn up about this. Haku wanted to ask Harry to stay with him, and Harry would have to now to heal. Hermione would also have to stay for now, so Haku could heal her damage. The emotional part too.

Hermione woke up the next day feeling completely refreshed. She opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky. She smiled it looked just like the farm her family had owned before…Well that was in the past. For some reason she was extremely happy and nothing could make her feel any different. Haku sat beside her.

"Your awake. How do you feel?" Haku asked smiling.

"I…I feel Brilliant," She smiled brighter than Haku had seen anyone do since Chihiro. He smiled back. Then looked away.

"Harry's still recovering, he's still asleep," Haku looked worried.

Hermione looked around her, "where is he?" Haku looked towards the water. Hermione looked in the water to see, a silver river dragon slumbering peacefully in the water. She gasped, "Is that?" Haku nodded silent as ever. Harry was beautiful as far a Hermione was concerned. His silver body glimmered in the sunshine playing on the water. A Navy blue mane of fur traveled down his elongated back. His underside was the purest black Hermione had ever seen. "So do you two look the same?" Hermione asked quizzically.

Haku smiled, "No," he answered softly. He sounded wore out. "Harry is far more handsome than I in my true form. You see the fur running down his back mine is a gray/ green color. I'm not shiny and silver as he is. I'm a simple white River Dragon. He is …He is what we call a Spirit Chief. They are very rare. There is only one per spirit type. Sakura must have perished if Harry is the new Chief. Her and I were good companions in the spirit and human war," Haku looked away. 'No wonder he inflicted so much damage,' Haku thought to himself.

"I've never heard of them," Hermione said still smiling at Harry's form.

"You wouldn't have, we try to keep them as secretive as possible. So Voldemort won't find them. If it was him who killed Sakura, he has his true form back no doubt. Harry's got a large fight ahead of him. More than I think he can handle on his own." Haku looked depressed beyond words.

"Brighten up," Hermione said playfully, "You have a beautiful mate and it's a gorgous day," she suddenly looked down, "enjoy these days why you can before they are taken away from you."

"Hermione," she looked up at Haku, "I know about your past," she looked taken aback, "You should tell Harry as soon as possible, but for now, go back to the school and rest," Haku smiled calmly the way he always had. The way he had taught himself to fake it when he was hurting so deeply inside. He knew Harry could just walk away from the river, and wasn't completely bound to him. He was Chief. Haku wasn't a warrior, or a guardian spirit. He was just a common spirit. He wasn't good enough for Harry. He could never be.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked back up to the school feeling awkward. She wasn't sad by any means but she felt that she should be feeling upset. Ron was dead because he had tried to kill her for heavens sake. She went to her dorms and fell asleep for the rest of the day. When she woke the next morning she walked through the doors to find she was just in time for morning classes. She might be a little late seeing as she had to run to her dorm to grab her book but, no worries, no worries at all.

Hermione was running back towards Hagrid's house for the Care of Magical Creatures class when she saw Draco in the Headmasters office. He was just sitting there. Taking a page from Harry's book she decided to go see what he was doing. As Hermione entered through the door she noticed their new potions professor sitting in Dumbledor's, she mentally hit herself, no McGonagle's chair, and she hit herself again. It was no one's now. At least she thought.

Prof. Chrno stood up as Hermione entered, "Hello darling can I help you?" she smiled brightly.

"Are…Are you the new headmaster," Hermione managed to stutter out. She looked over at Draco to see a relieved look on his face.

Draco jumped to his feet, "Hermione your okay? I was kind of worried cause you know Harry and Haku they…" He was cut off.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" she looked at him. Hermione had not caught on to something. Draco was worried about them? Prof. Chrno stood in the background observing the conversation.

"Yes, Umm… Sorry. I forgot for a moment. So you guys are all okay then?"

"Yes I suppose," Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you care?"

"Have Harry and Haku not told you what happened?" Draco saw her face, "I assume not then. This is a bit awkward," He laughed nervously.

"Draco here has just told me what he knows of what happened yesterday Ms. Granger, I imagine you can fill in the places he can not?" Prof. Chrno smiled calmly. "I know Harry and the new River Spirit inhabitant have parts in this, do they not?"

"Yes mam, they are involved," Hermione was absolutely stumped how could she tell the professor her best friend had just killed another one of her good friends. The spell Haku had put on her suddenly failed. Hermione broke down in tears she slid to the floor on her knees. Draco felt like he should do something. He didn't know what to do. No one had ever broken down in front of him like this. He still didn't know if Harry and Haku were okay.

Draco got out of his chair and walked over to Hermione ignoring the new Headmaster. "Hermione, I mean Granger are they okay? This is very important."

Hermione cried out, "You have to understand! Harry had to kill him otherwise he would have killed me! I'm the reason! Ron betrayed us all. He was the one. He did all those horrible things in Harry's life! He caused it all!" Draco scooted closer and sat on the floor next to Hermione.

"Hermione, your not making any sense," she tried to dry up all her tears.

"Harry…he…he killed Ron," she said in between sobs, "You have to understand he had to, otherwise, this whole time Ron was trying to kill us." One last large sob escaped Hermione's lips before, Draco wrapped his arms around her like his mom used to do to him. Like Raina used to do to him when he was sad. He just sat and held her till she stopped crying all together.

"Draco," she breathed, "thank you."

"Don't expect me to do it all the time," he scoffed, but then he smiled, "It's no problem."

"Now," broke in HM. Chrno, "Where are these boys I must talk to them. Regardless of weather the threat is gone I'm going to have to send everyone home. This school can't run this way. Children in terror, people are wondering if they'll make it through the night. But I must talk to Harry and the other River Spirit soon." HM. Chrno made the announcement over the intercom. Everyone was hysterical students ran down the halls whooping and howling happily.

Hermione and Draco were both disheartened to say the least. Going home meant death for one of them and the other had problems of her own. Draco whispered, "We should go find Harry and Haku and warn them she's coming."

"I don't even know if Harry's awake yet," Hermione whispered back. "He's a full spirit now he used all his human energy…for what happened yesterday."

"Oh, so he's dead?" Draco breathed back.

Hermione nodded, "In a way yes."

"We should still warn Haku at least, shouldn't we?"

Hermione nodded again. As Head Master Chrno finished her announcements the two slipped quietly passed her and went out the door.

They arrived at the river 10 minutes later to see Haku tending to Harry. The two dragons were curled next to each other underwater each giving off a glowing aura. Harry's Blue, and Haku's Green. As Hermione approached the river, Haku came out of the water shaking himself, he transformed back to his human form. He looked even more tired than he had been the day before. "Hermione, Draco," He nodded in welcome, "Harry should wake any moment," Haku said. Sitting on a rock protruding from the water. He tucked his knees close to his chest and let out a breath.

"Haku are you okay," Hermione asked.

"He's awake," Haku nodded towards the water. It seemed elegant the way Harry woke. His long silver neck stretched in an arc. His tail moved beautifully moving the water. That was until he noticed he was underwater, and he was a dragon. The first thing he did was rush out of the water. "Harry calm down," Haku said numbly. "Think about being human and it will happen."

Harry concentrated, His body flashed and he was 'human' again. Harry scratched his head, "Well that was awkward, so…I guess I'm not a fish."

Hermione laughed and ran over to Harry, "I'm happy your awake, how do you feel?"

"Honestly, this may sound horrible but I…I feel great!" Harry grinned.

"I felt the same way, I think Haku …."

Haku nodded, "I put a simple happiness spell, don't rely on it Harry it won't help for long, I'm going for a walk." Haku got up and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco said walking over

"He healed me completely and helped Harry heal. He's probably just tired," Hermione stated bluntly.

"No it's not just that, there's something else wrong," Harry could feel it. Somehow he knew there was something else. "I'll be right back," Harry called back to his friends, as he ran after Haku. He smiled at how he had thought of Draco as a friend. He caught up with Haku quickly. "Hey wait up he called."

"I meant a walk alone," Haku snapped.

"Look," Harry growled back, "You were the one that taught me were connected, I know your worrying about something your not telling me! What is it Haku! I don't want secrets between us…," He grabbed Haku's arm and pulled him into a hug. "You can tell me please," Harry looked up in his eyes to see they were clouded with tears. Haku wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"Harry, you really don't know how special you are," Harry blushed.

"Haku, I don't know what you mean," Harry's blush darkened

"You're the one who is supposed to lead the great battle against Voldemort, and now you're the River Spirit Chief."

"I'm the what?" Harry questioned back. Their river flowed swiftly to the couple's left and a large willow loomed over them.

"Harry, your like, how should I say this, one of the great leaders of the spirit world now," Haku pulled him even closer possessively, "Your not supposed to be aloud to be mated to a common river spirit like me."

"So," Harry said simply, "I never said I wanted the job therefore rules don't apply do they?"

Haku laughed sadly, "Yes little one I'm afraid they do." Haku looked down at the ground. He pulled away from Harry and went to sit at the base of the willow. As he sat Harry followed him sitting next to him.

"Haku, I don't care about rules, anyway, if I'm the leader shouldn't I be making the rules?"

Haku looked puzzled, "So you…you would stay bound to me, even if you knew you didn't have to be?"

Harry blushed, "If you wanted me to be…I…I suppose," Harry stuttered, "but I still don't get anything!" Harry said suddenly sounding annoyed.

"Harry, you'll find everything out eventually. Do you really mean it though? Will you really stay with me?"

Harry scooted closer to Haku and nodded, "I promise."

Haku pulled him into another tight embrace. "Harry I love you"

"I love you to," Haku's spell on Harry dissipated and Harry broke into Happy tears, as they looked into each other's eyes. Haku began to close the distance between Harry and him. Harry closed his eyes. He felt Haku's lips gently press against his. Harry smiled and deepened the kiss pressing harder against Haku's lips. The boys broke apart for breath. Haku laughed.

"Harry thanks! Thank you for being your klutzy self and falling in our river." They smiled and laughed cuddled in each other's arms. There was more danger ahead but it was all but forgotten for the moment.


End file.
